Clark of hazard
by Don1st
Summary: Clark will do anything to save his father even go to an alternate earth.


Clark Kent's point of view

I went to the fortress after Dad's heart attack, pleading with Joe El.

He asked me, "if you would be able to choose," when I told him no. He told me, "there is a third option which would for a moment end of your life in this world only to be granted a new. You would have to learn to do things a new, though." I accepted this without a thought.

At which point, another crystal produced itself, and I took hold of it. Then I felt less of a sensation of flying, as I wasn't going through the atmosphere it was like some barrier through other worlds I could see the Kent farm with and without the front porch dad had built for Mom. I saw other structures that were, and they weren't there. At the same time, I was losing the ability to recall details about my life. When things begin to settle, I was flying over an area with older cars that looks newer than they should be, just to be replaced by vehicles I'm used to seeing. And then I hit the ground beside a dirt road.

Bo Duke's point of view

We'd outran Sheriff Roscoe when we heard the sound like an explosion. Only to pull over to a side road and find a crater with someone who could pass for Luke at a glance, in singed clothes, beside of it. Luke said, "Cal is that you."

"Cal," I asked.

"James O'Callen, we served together during Vietnam. Well, if he doesn't come too pretty quick, we're going to have to carry him to the General Lee." Fortunately, he came too, but much to Luke's concern, he didn't remember a dang thing.

Kel El point of view

I know that I have crash-landed on Earth, with the knowledge that my father is testing me. I know I'm going to need to find a human alias and adapt to their customs. As my senses returned to me, I hear someone calling me Cal. I don't know who they are, so I can honestly tell them I have no idea who they are when I open my eyes, the feeling of familiarity and trust with the blonde hair one—a sense of recognition of the brunette registers. But there are massive gaps in my memory, so I cannot say why. Luke, the brunette, has referred to me as Cal again helped me into the back of an older Earth vehicle.

Luke's point of view

I am having Bo push the general so we can get to the VA to help Cal. Once we arrive and they examined him. The doctors are scratching their heads. Because there does not appear to be any physical sign of trauma despite the state we found him in, they say he's suffering from memory loss and that he'll get it back with familiar surroundings. But after making some phone calls, they discovered that he had no address on file since returning home. I fear he has been homeless the entire time with the war replaying in his head. Who knows, maybe it's a good thing he can't remember.

Kel El point of view

The medical professionals seem to think that I am James O'Callen and that I have amnesia. They speculate that I am homeless when a brother found me in arms by the name of Lucas K. Duke. I think until I figure out why I was sent here with missing memories, that is best that I play along and hide my powers. There seems to be a shattered look in Lucas or Luke's eyes that he hides well. I instinctively know it has the appearance of someone who seemed too much. He appears to be torn between concern and relief. I can only conclude that it is because of the person who he assumes I am. Luke beliefs that I am traumatized by these experiences, and memory loss is a relief on my behalf. Also, the concern of what should happen if I was to remember this Earth conflict called Vietnam.

Bo Duke's point of view

I know that Luke doesn't talk about what happened there. And since he's already stated that James is coming home with us. I just hope he doesn't go back to the way he was when he first got home. After calling Uncle Jesse, and tell him what has happened he said it's probably for the best. We don't want to be walking on eggshells again. So after driving back, with Luke once again in back seat with Cal. Showing him everything he had told him about when they served together. I know Luke is concerned about Cal, at this point though I'd rather be a moonshiner with a busted tire again. Than have Luke keep me out of what he thinks is only his problems. Cause gosh dang it, it ain't only his problems, back in when he first got home he was so fragile the slightest noise would send him running for cover. AND I AIN'T GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN.

Kel El point of view

I can help but notice Bo seem frustrated by my presence. I can only assume it's because the state his cousin must have returned home in and his fear that he will regress. I do not wants to cause comfort but I was sent here for a reason and I have to carry that out first and foremost. As I was consumed by my thoughts we had pulled up turn old white farmhouse. I heard Luke saying this is where you'll be staying for a while at least until you get back on your feet. I couldn't exactly tell him that I was perfectly fine so I had to play along. As I read both expression upon exiting the vehicle, I couldn't help but think that I had fumbled somehow. Wait fumbled where would I have heard that term. And for some reason I don't want to disappoint Bo though I can't explain why. As we walk in the farm house I can't shake this feeling that I'm missing a huge piece of a puzzle.

When I stepped into the kitchen door, once again I felt that I was missing something. Because the entire farmhouse looked wrong despite the fact that I never seen it before. The layout seemed reasonable enough but I kept looking for the stairs, despite this house only being one story. "You must be Cal" said an older man him I'm assuming is this Uncle Jesse.

"Please call me James, I think Cal would be a little to familiar since nothing is as of yet."

"Everyone call me uncle Jesse no reason not to extend the same courtesy to you."

"Of course," I responded. "And you must be Daisy," I said to the only female in the house.

"That's right, Daisy Duke," she said.

"I know you hit your head but since when have you talk so formal." Luke asked me confused by my alliteration.

"I can't answer that question," I said to Luke.

"I insist on you sleeping in my bed while I take the couch is the least I can do for you," he continued.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother," I started to say.

"It really isn't any trouble at all. Considerin where the same size I'll bring out a spare change of clothes so you won't be so crispy looking." Then I had it the opportunity to get a good look at myself. I seem to have already been dressed as similar fashion to everyone else. Except what was left of my clothing was more to toned down. After I had changed Uncle Jesse told me we had church in the morning and that we should all get some shut-eye.

At which point Luke started showin me to where I would sleep and I noticed Bo was getting ready by the other bed. Once Luke had left I approached Bo to clear the air, what is it with these terms and metaphors I've never used before but seem to know instinctively, "I think you have a problem with me being here. If this was any other circumstance I would leave but I don't think I should do that right now."

"It's not you," he in an exhaust tone. "It's Luke I don't want him going back to the way he was, not after he's came so close to the way he used to be."

"Before the war," I asked.

"Ye," he responded while he sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry to be causing this issue but I don't see how I can fix it." While I sat down on the other bed myself.

"Short of remembering who you are there's not much you can do," Bo said.

"I don't see why you would be concerned about him regressing to a damaged state when he is already healed from it. And I have no memory of it therefore I am also not in danger of that happening."

"We can only hope," Bo said before he went to his bed shutting off the light in the process. And I went to sleep as well because I knew it wasn't a good idea to tired during church. What memories has father taken from me for me to recognize and understand so much but remember so little. Then it hit me his voice was wrong, Bo sounded like he was from this area which would make sense. But when I heard his voice in my head there was a distinctly different accent being used.

\--time skip two month--

Bo Dukes point of view

Luke seems to have been affected by James's arrival but not in the way I would have thought. He has begun to flinch when we launch are dynamite arrows but at the same time he seemed more like his old self. Him and James have been talking quite a bit. I can tell that memories from Vietnam has surfaced but it seems like Luke can talk to James in a way he couldn't talk to us. This must be what they mean when they say I guess you had to be there. As for James I had him pegged all wrong. Of course a blank slate is hard to peg right. A little too sophisticated for these parts maybe. But otherwise he's kind and considerate and is always looking for the least harmful approach. Luke says it's like he's a completely different person, I guess starting fresh makes that happen. He's even bought the old Henshaw place and the surrounding abandoned properties. It's a shame to see the old houses go. But there's no point in having four farmhouses on one farm. Boss Hogg is mad as an old wet hen when he had to approve the sale. The only thing that got him madder was the fact that someone keeps stealing his moonshine money. And despite his attempt to arrest us for it. James was quick to come to our defense and provide an alibi that not even Roscoe could discredit. Anyway we're running from Roscoe right now so eyes on the road.

Kel El point of view

I have found that being James O'Callen is quite easy since no one but Luke knows him here and I barely know who I am. The only problem has been that Luke keeps calling me Cal which is essentially my real name but the sake of convenience I've been going by James. Ask James, I've been doing my best to be a friend to Luke since he has been nothing but helpful to me, even if it is under false pretenses. I can tell this was something he needed. Because sometimes someone who is traumatized can only feel that they can only be understood by someone who went through something similar. I knew I required funds. So I decided to take it from a source who didn't exactly get them legitimately himself. Apparently Boss Hogg's back room has become quite windy and he's called this sheriff in to track down the stolen money. After that, I use my x-ray vision at casinos around the country to clean the money via chips. I know I'm going to have to build a means of getting back home. So I bought a nearby farm as well as several others abandoned and derelict adjacent properties.

Since I can't exactly explain my super speed I've had to get it a car. It's not much just an old Dodge Challenger, at least to the naked eye. I've made a few Kryptonian modifications that would only be found by physically dismantling every part of the vehicle. Also I might have painted the car blue with the black stripe and House El Crest in red. I got the idea from the General Lee but not because of the look. After all if they see that car in town there will be no way for them to say I was anywhere else. I'll also probably need a pickup later but there's plenty of time for that.

So far everyone's believe me when I say the money came from an inheritance of a long-lost relative. But it's still confuses me is why I have such a specific design for the new farmhouse (since the old ones had to be demolished so I could cover up the building of my base.) The new house would fit right in Kansas yet I can't seem to build it any other way. Also there are the flashes of what the interior should look like which doesn't make sense when you compare Earth's current domestic technology. They are even pictures of me and an older Bo with a redhead in my mind. It also showed me a bedroom that I instinctively knew was mine. Whatever Father did to my memory is seriously messing me up. I've even got the designs for my base on this world. It is to be a reminiscent of my families stately Crystal designs, but much less imposing and with considerably smaller support crystals. Now I'll have to do is figure out what happened to the real James, so far I've traced him to being discharged in Virginia but he seems to have disappeared after that. There was a fire a homeless center with someone who could have been him perishing in an attempt to save the lives of others. I'll have to get the base up and running for the scans necessary to compare our physiologies. Anyway if it does in up being him I'll have to do something about the state of his remains because he deserves to buried as himself, and not a John doe. It would also give me a plausible exit without raising any suspicions.

Luke Duke's point of view

I've been trying to remember that he wants to go by James now but it's difficult since every time we talk I remember him as Cal. Since he's been back there have been a few issues but by and large I feel like my old self. That was something not even Bo could bring back. I'm just glad he's decided to stick around. The fact that he brought bought those old farms seemed to have sent boss hog into a tizzy . But seems have settle down some since he owns the demolition and construction company in town . The sheriff keeps snooping around his property but doesn't seem to remember it afterwards cause apparently he wakes up with a headache havin been attacked by the wind. About a week ago me and Bo helped him search out for any old stills so we could dispose of them. Because that is just the ammo that the Boss Hogg and Sheriff Roscoe needs to get rid of someone they would see as an enemy. Since, he has proven to be our ally. What really surprised us on what will be his farm. Is a Root cellar behind the Henshaw House with a tunnel and ventilation leading straight to the house. The only thing that was missing was an actual still. "This is definitely where my new house is going to be" James said I can't imagine why a root cellar would be that big of a deal. Since he is from Arkansas. But it appears to match perfectly with his home design. Except on the blueprints it is labeled storm cellar. We also stumbled across some old mine shafts which he seemed particularly pleased with. What can you expect with someone who doesn't know who they are. I just thankful that he can't recall Vietnam.

\--Time skip 6 months later--

Clark Kent's point of view

Five months ago the all of the construction was finished. The house looked exactly like I had envisioned it. As did the barn and the storm cellar except for it's widened stairs and the symbol along the back wall which would transport me to my fortress of solitude. I have remembered a good portion of my life now. I have a sneaking suspicion that Jor El is very calculating. With this fortress of solitude I had to use the remains of the mine shafts to my advantage. With all of them looking more or less the same minus variations in height and width of the wide halls. I've even been able to confirm that I did find the original James. And I am slowly restoring his deceased form, with the mildest modifications.

I've also picked up two additional vehicles one is a '69 charger painted to match the General Lee. So I can help Bo and Duke evade the supposed law enforcement. The other is a 79 Dodge ram. I also have a multiple symbols put in place to transport me to the fortress of solitude. One is in the cellar another I hid on the Duke property and the last one is in an cave complex, easily accessible by the surface. I've been able to construct a memory transference device that humans can handle. With plans to tell the Duke family who I really am by sharing what I've been able to reconstruct of my life with them. I know that it is a risk but I have to trust them as I cannot lie to everyone. Besides, if I'm right I won't be here much longer and someone's going to have to take over the farm.

The real shock to me was when the Clark family moved to Hazard county and took over the law office. Ever since then I remained on the farm more so than I used to because I can't see Martha Clark without seeing Martha Kent. I even heard that Bo has taken an interest in her. I've told him that she is a keeper. But, I don't dare tell him more than that. They even visited the O'Callen farm as it is now known. Martha loved the front porch which was no surprise as Dad had built it for her as a wedding present. I just hope that Bo and Richard have a better relationship than Jonathan and Richard did.

Bo Duke's point of view

A lot has changed in 6 months, at first I didn't understand why James made a copy of the general Lee. A few car chases later I understand exactly why. And all it took was a few hazard county driving lessons. I've even gotten sweet on the new lawyers daughter. Everyone seems to think that we're going to get married but I just can't see that happening. Luke is almost like his old self now I think James being here is really good for him. He's invited us over for dinner telling us that he has something to say. I hope this is a good thing.

Luke Duke's point of view

Four months ago I gave Cal no James some Hazard county driver's lessons. Since, he has decided to make a double of the general to help us evade Sheriff Roscoe. Things are good around hazard now, not quiet but good. Quiet would just be plain boring. It even looks like Bo might be settling down. Her father being a lawyer has helped. He's secretly making a case against Roscoe and Boss Hogg. Apparently, he is having to go through several massive legal hoops. So that he doesn't bankrupt the county and its citizens when he takes them to court. I do believe his daughter is a good match for Bo, I just hope that she doesn't make him quit racing. Tonight we're having dinner at his place I think he's going to tell us he remembers the war but I hope I am wrong.

\--Time skip that evening--

Clark Kent's point of view

The dinner went off without a hitch, Bo had asked how I cooked exactly like Martha. I just laughed and told him that I had a good teacher. Afterwards I told them I had something to show them in the storm cellar. they all seemed confused as to why I was leading them to an empty cellar, then I activated the symbol and we were transported to the fortress. Once they had calmed down after arriving at the fortress. I shared with them all of my memories as seen from no one's point of view. The first thing Luke did when he came too was try to punch me. I told him, "you already know that would have broken your hand."

He said, "it didn't matter you deserved it."

I'm not saying I don't but I couldn't exactly invent a new person in this world now could I." I cut him off before he could say anything else. By saying, "You're all upset, you're all confused just consider this. This is not where I'm supposed to be but I did it to save the life of a man I consider my father and who is my world's version of Bo." I couldn't tell what Bo was thinking but Luke and Uncle Jesse were deep in thought. Daisy was looking me up and down trying to figure me out. I took Luke to the restoration chamber that contained the body of James O'Callen. When he heard that I'd already made arrangements for a proper funeral to be held. And that I was leaving the farm to the Duke family as I would not be needing it. He was about to say something when I said, "who do you think I inherited my stubborn streak from," looking towards Bo. Then I gave them a key this one had a non-Kryptonian symbol which was the Duke family crest. I activated the transport symbol and we was back in the cellar.

Luke Duke's point of view

Who have I been helping all this time. If my friend has been dead then how is his alien double walking and talking in his place. To make matters more confusing he is in a way family. For, if Bo and Jonathan are the same person then he is by all accounts Bo's son. I know he did not want to deceive me and that he was only doing what he had to do. But it doesn't change a fact that I have no idea who he is. Or do I, I don't know anymore.

Bo Duke's point of view

This crazier than a bag of nuts. He is and isn't family. He is and isn't James. He's grew up on Earth but not this Earth. The only thing I can say for certain is that he is Kryptonian not human. I don't know what the worst part is the fact that a version of me is his father or the fact that he was willing to lose everything to save him. The only thing that keeps going through my mind right now. Is Uncle Jesse saying that family is family. I know that Daisy has been trying to get his attention but I had always thought that he said no because of how close he was to Luke. Now I'm thinking it's because in some way he knew we was family. I plan on going to him tomorrow to ask if he can somehow get a hold of Jonathan Kent's memories. Because if he is me then he has memories of my parents that I don't. And I would do just about anything to have that.

\--Time skip next day--

Bo Duke's point of view

I just went by to see Clark and he said once the time got near for him to leave he would be able to access his father's memories. He said that he would do anything to know his true biological parents but that all things come with a price. He pointed to himself and his surroundings as proof. Sayin that I'd better be serious about Martha as Jonathan saw her as his wife. For memories and emotions are tied together. Apparently, I can't remember Hiram and Jessica Kent without remembering Martha Kent. While I accept this as fact. I know that my life will be forever altered if I can't distinguish his emotions and mine. Luke is a mess he had just Lost his friend in one way and had lost him years ago in another. I can tell he cares about Luke's well-being but he is keeping his distance until he can make sense of things.

He said his intention is for me to take over the when he leaves. But, I just ain't sure about it. I can tell from this that he still sees Jonathan Kent in me. And he only leaving the farm to the Duke family because he is not sure I'll end up with a woman he knows to be his mother. Because apparently I'm a little too immature to be trusted right now. Without someone to keep me reined in that is.

\--time skip 5 months later--

Luke Duke's point of view

Things have settled down here after Clark's announcement. Uncle Jesse has made him an honorary Duke. We all laughed except Uncle Jess when Clark said don't you mean ornery. I've gotten to know him in a different way but a good way. Uncle Jesse seems almost protective of him now as he is effectively the only legacy we have. Roscoe had found Clark's General Lee only for him to fly it away and take it for repairs in Central City. Clark has almost regained all of his memories and he's told us that his time in this world will be coming to an end. It will be sad but if he was to stay we would be robbing the other Bo of his son. We can never do that.

Bo Duke's point of view

I've grown close to Clark, much closer than I did to James. I can see the type of man I could produce and this has put a fire under me to be the best I can be for Martha. Most of hazard seems to think my change is sudden and unexplained. While others chalk it up to Martha's presence. Clark cornered me the other day asking me if I was just doing this to remember my parents. I got angry and told him no. I did it because you showed me what I could be and damn it I'm going to be it. I even heard from her father that he was preparing to take the case to a federal court. But that we should expect severe retaliation all around. We told him that we understood but once Hazard county was free of Boss Hogg influence. Things would change dramatically anyhow.

Clark Kent's point of view

The scans show me that everything is ready all I have to do is leave. I've called the rest of the Dukes over for a farewell dinner. Bo is bringing Martha but she can only come later because of an something with her father. At the dinner I tell them what is going to happen. There are many we'll miss you and we'll be sad to see you gone. But I guess they all knew this day was coming. Once Martha came over. They told her that I was leaving for a while. Some made up business out of state. I jokingly said maybe you and Bo can watch the farm for me. But I could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes that she would. Tomorrow at 2:47 p.m. James O'Callan will be gone. I am preparing to leave tonight because I am not as efficient at the process as Jor El. We had agreed that they would travel to a fortress at midnight and I would meet them there. Once we all arrived, I began the sequence which would prepare me for transport and shut down the main systems leaving. Leaving only the emergency ones on standby. After a final farewell, I stood below the beacon of light starting to intensify and then I was back in front of the Kent family farm just before they announced the election results. I will always think about the Duke family but know that I am Clark Kent.

Bo Duke's point of view

When Clark disappeared into the light, I was hit with another beam, and instantly learned everything there was to know about Jonathan Kent. While I could tell that he was gone I could still feel him with us if only in my memories. Then we saw the crystals beginning to dim and knew it was time to leave just before I activated the key I saw the entire place going dark. After that, none of us could sleep. The next day seem to go by at a snail's pace. When we pulled up to the farm we saw the body of James O'Callen on the ground in front of the walkway. Luke then called Enos on the CB. After some harassing by Roscoe, the doctor ruled his death natural the result of a heart defect. After that I grew closer Martha.

Hazard county wasn't the same after the case went to court. Many people were displaced but most were able to reclaim their homes and businesses. The Hogg family lost everything since Boss Hogg had paid for so much with illegal money. It's such a shame for Maybelle and Cletus I even feel sorry for Lulu. But if Hazard county was to survive people were bound to leave.

\--time skip 15 years--

Unknown point of view

My escape pod had just crashed on a backwater planet. With the main vessel destroyed. I was going to have to try salvaging the escape pod for the communication system. When I heard the communication system picking up a earthling communication saying anyone got their ears on. I realized that there was no way my equipment should have picked up that signal. So after triangulating where it came from I found myself at a farm in a place called Hazard county, Georgia. I appear to be agricultural land. In front of a large storage building painted red with a white trim. Once I was inside the structure I saw the source of the signal. It appeared to be an earth vehicle but it had the house of El Crest on it. Wait the House of El, this is either very good or very bad. At this point I have no option though. I could tell the occupants of the for human from what I heard. Which only further complicated things when I tried to activate the vehicle but to no avail.

Bo Duke's point of view

I woke up to Martha watching the sunrise from our front porch. It seemed like déjà vu, but I knew it was real. I wish I could say I had a good relationship with my father-in-law, but I suppose some things are unavoidable. We're waiting to hear back from the orphanage because, apparently, Martha was never meant to give birth to children in any life. I saw someone slip into the barn. So, I grabbed my shotgun and pointed it at the intruder. Only to realize it was a preteen. I lowered my gun and asked, "did you sleep here all night." He looked uncertain how to answer, but then I noticed he had tried to get that dang Challenger to start. Clark decided that only someone with an octagonal key on them could crank the darn thing. "You're not from around here are you," I asked.

He said, "no, I am not."

"What's your name? You're real name," I asked while pointing to the house of El symbol.

"Be' Gar" he said, "how did you know I wasn't human."

"Because I was good friends with the man who built this here farm and a special chamber below it."

"You must take me there now." He demanded, in what I could only assume was desperation.

"After you explain that is and you will have breakfast first and then we can go down to the fortress," I told him there was no need to lie to Martha as it did take a bit of convincing to make her believe as, but ultimately, she did. Once we had finished eating breakfast, he told us about the war and how he was orphaned. But, Be' was able to get passage on a colony vessel to a previously uninhabitable world. He asked which side of the house of El had built this farm. With that, I had to explain the Clark did not originate from this universe. But, he was the son of Jor-El with this he breathed a sigh of relief after that we went to the cellar and activated the symbol. You are going to have to figure out how to get this place up and running. Just then, all the systems came online, probably a feature that Clark had put in. A holographic message was showing Clark and saying. I'm Kel El. You are in a house of El operations chamber called by myself the fortress of solitude. Occupied during my time on Earth The man with you is either Beauregard Luke or his direct descendant.

"It's just," Bo, I mumbled.

"Do you require information regarding this chamber," the holographic Clark said.

"No" Be' said, I need to send a communication to Krypton.

"This facility was built on the pretense of krypton's destruction in this world as it had in mine. it will require modifications as well as surface modifications to accommodate."

"So long as it doesn't attract unneeded attention," I said.

"To clarify Bo, while I am this facility artificial intelligence. I am for all intense and purposes Clark Kent or Jame O'Callen while he was in this world. And I possess a genetic sample that will enable me to produce a physical form. To assist young Be' if necessary."

"That shouldn't be needed, but it's good to know," I said. After that, I walked around the chamber for a bit reminiscing about old times. Then I told him there were two keys I have farm chores to do. Lunch is at noon and suppers at 6:00.

By the time dinner came around, he had returned from the chamber. Only to be depressed and withdrawn. After some not so subtle encouragement, he told us, "the entire fortress was going to have to be brought up to standard with Kal' El Earth counterpart, technology-wise at least. and I would be here for at least five Earth years." Be' said, looking at his dinner plate.

"You ain't got anywhere else to go, do you."

"Not, once I'm able to get communications working, I'll be able to contact Krypton. But even then, the passage of board that ship took what little I had saved."

I felt sorry for him, If he stayed here, I would easily welcome him into our home, and I know Martha would do the same. But at the same time, he would always have to hide who he is. And, I know that troubled Clark. When asked if he could access other databases without being noticed, he said, "yes."

I told him that I came from a large family, and he was more than welcome to stay with me or my relatives. "With us," Martha said, looking at me knowing full and well, what I had initially intended. But Be' had to make up some long-lost relative to pose as. When I asked him what he's wanted to be called while he was on here on Earth. He wondered why he could not get by his name.

"Because that is not an earth name," I answered while I was a headache coming on.

"You can just pick something reasonably close."

"All right, Beauregard is a family name, and you used to going by something similar. So how about Beauregard Jerome Duke, We'll say you go by Bo just like I do."

"Why Jerome he asked," having finished his dinner.

"Well, it was my father's name, but it's also a family name as well. It wouldn't raise any suspicion for you to go by family names if your family."

"Understandable," he said "so I guess I'm a Duke now, "

"I guess you are," I said with more than a little bit of pride. With that, there was a new Duke.


End file.
